


First Kiss

by Chuizard



Series: Non-Canon Lingles [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuizard/pseuds/Chuizard
Summary: Non-canon Fluff break from the main stories. Even us writers need breaks!Posting the roleplays from Discord for myself and Ali (foreignobjecticus). If you happen to read them and like them somehow let us know! There may be two distinct writing styles in here because it's... well... a roleplay.Jingles belongs to me and Luck (aka Kratis) belongs to Ali (foreignobjecticus). This was posted with permission from both parties.
Relationships: Luck/Jingles
Series: Non-Canon Lingles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744189





	First Kiss

“Why don’t we leave them alone and go for a stroll?” Luck whispered into Jingles’ ear, and the drow slipped from the table without protest. _Finally_ they were getting the first proper chance at some privacy in weeks, and Luck for one knew it was well overdue. They stepped out into the warm night and Luck breathed in the fragrant air, his chest rising and falling as he stretched. The group was finally having the rest they needed, and it felt so good to realise they didn’t have to wake up in the morning to travel on or sharpen their weapons before dawn. Something in Luck wished it could always be like this; fine food, a warm safe bed, and Jingles by his side. It could be like this forever, one day… the tiefling turned to saunter away from the lights illuminating the grounds, one arm reaching around Jingles’ shoulders and pulling the little drow in tight.

After a way, the woodland path opened up to a gentle river. In the reflection of the water, stars shimmered and glistened while the bubbling current churned like a muted rumble further downstream. It was so peaceful here at night, and it made Luck feel unlike he’d felt in a very long time. Now it felt right… after all they’d done and all the heartache they’d endured for each other - _because_ of each other.

“I always feel so much better under the stars,” Luck’s voice was quiet against the night, and he spoke softly lest it break the spell he felt it cast on them. “Do you know why I called myself Luck?”

Jingles was more than happy to leave the table with Luck. Since he was in a public place, he felt pressured to perform. Usually he would be glad to do so, but honestly the jester was tired and needed a break from his usual routine. He followed the tiefling outside.

Jingles smiled sheepishly when he felt Luck's arm around his shoulders, but he didn't protest. Despite the man's past and because everything they've gone through together... Jingles was slowly opening back up to the tiefling. Who could blame him? Luck practically oozed with charisma; his voice was utterly enchanting. And the tiefling was very handsome as well. Not to mention Luck seemed to genuinely care about the jester. Jingles couldn't ignore the familiar feelings he had for the man. In many ways he felt similar to how he did the first time Luck flirted with him.

He nodded at the comment about the stars. The bells on his cowl jingled softly. Jingles enjoyed gazing at the stars himself and often did so when he needed comfort. He took in the surroundings. It was beautiful out here in the moonlight. It felt like they had stepped into some kind of fairy tale or a rare mystical part of the woods.

"Because you're _lucky_ to have me around?" Jingles blurted out and giggled at his own response. The jester couldn't resist making that pun, even though he has made it several times before.

Luck smiled to himself and turned to look at Jingles. There wasn’t enough light to see properly, but what little reflected from this stars made the jester’s white make up shine bright against the pitch blackness around them. Jingles’ eyes twinkled in deep dark circles, and the hearts on his face stood out, framing his mouth which curved into a nervous smile.

“Well I was going to say I changed it when I lost someone I cared for deeply, and since then I’ve not felt _luck_ y… until I met you.” He was feeling bold, and after the events of the past few weeks, it was a relief to feel confident again; Luck’s warm hands slid down Jingles’ back as the tiefling dropped his hands to the other’s waist.

“You’re so short,” he teased, scoffing at the brief look of annoyance that passed over Jingles’ face. Luck tried to even the playing field by crouching down, but he just felt awkward next to the jester, and he feigned embarrassment when the other smirked at him.

  
“Don’t laugh,” Luck grinned, sharp teeth flashing for the briefest of moments before his hands slid back up Jingles’ arms and he straightened up. That was better. “If things had gone the way I’d wanted back when we first met, I’d know how to hold you right by now. Guess I’ll have to start learning the hard way,” he leaned in closer and bent to whisper in the others’ ear in a deep, rumbling voice: “I always preferred a hands-on approach.”

Jingles stared back at Luck. Even in the darkness of the night, there was still enough light to see and appreciate his devilishly handsome face. Jingles really liked the cinnamon-like maroon hue of the tiefling's skin. From his dark eyes to his curved back horns, from his pointed ears to his sharp teeth, Jingles admired it all. He caught himself staring at the man and looked away shyly.

_"I've not felt_ lucky. _.. until I met you."_

Jingles felt his cheeks warm up behind his makeup. Luck was flirting with him. Again. He tried to say something witty or crack other joke, but Jingles was suddenly aware of Luck's hands. They were pleasantly warm and Jingles could feel that warmth through his costume. He resisted the urge to melt into Luck's touch.

Jingles snorted as he held in his giggles. "You realize you're asking a _jester_ not to laugh?" He teased back. The tiefling's hands slid back up his arms. It felt nice. Jingles thought about how pleasant it would be to have Luck's hands somewhere else. His blush burned harder at the thought and he tried to forcefully push it to the back of his mind.

He shuddered at the hot whisper in his ear. Luck had to be doing this on purpose. The jester found it hard to speak, think, or even move. He just wanted to let Luck do whatever he wanted to him. Jingles swallowed hard. "I-I guess... now's a good time to learn..." He managed to stutter quietly.

It may have been a long time, but he could read the signs... the rise and fall of Jingles' chest, his burning face beneath the make up. It didn't take much for Luck to turn and press a gentle kiss to the side of Jingles' neck just beyond the make up.

Another kiss then, under his jaw, and Luck's hand squeezed the other's arm tight.

And finally the lips. He had every intention of keeping it chaste... but...

Jingles squeaked in surprise at the first kiss, but also leaned into it. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. The tiefling's touch was absolutely intoxicating and Jingles craved it. Luck literally took his breath away with the second kiss under his jaw. He gasped and took in a sharp breath. Luck's kisses were getting close to his mouth... The jester shivered in anticipation. His legs felt like they could give out underneath him. Jingles' hands reached up to grip the man's coat for support.

'Please, please, please...' Jingles silently begged. Finally their lips touched. It was a short kiss, but it still left the little jester dazed. "L-luck..." He breathed out the man's name. This was his first kiss he shared with someone, and Jingles was eager for another. He pressed his mouth against Luck's again to take the second kiss. Although he was inexperienced, Jingles was rather ambitious. It seemed that the jester wanted a longer kiss.

He couldn't hold himself back when the Jingles chased his mouth as he pulled away. _Oh you want it that way, do you?_ Luck dove back in, his kiss hard and hungry as he dominated the jester's mouth with little regard for the make up he was surely getting all over his face. A hand reached up to guide Jingles' head and the tiefling played with the hemline of the cowl as he pressed them close to each other.

A twinge in Luck's back made him break the kiss, and he couldn't help but laugh in lightheadedness as he straightened a little, one hand holding his spine. "Kissing you seems to be a bit dangerous," he smirked, in his confidence thinking himself to be a lot more suave than he currently was. A thought struck him, and with a quirk of his lips, he scooped Jingles up by the back and legs, spinning him around.

Jingles moaned happily into the kiss. He let the man dominate his mouth and pushed back with enthusiasm. He let out a cute little whine when Luck broke the kiss. If he were allowed to, he would have liked the kiss to last for a lifetime. Jingles licked his lips to get at the lingering taste of Luck's mouth.

Jingles smirked back at Luck. "I dunno about you, but I don't mind a little da-" His sentence was cut off short. Jingles let out a surprised squeal when Luck suddenly picked him up and spun him around. He then let out a few giggles as the movement made him dizzy and the bells on his costume jingled.

He was content to be in the man's arms. Jingles looked at the man's face. Originally he was going to try for another kiss, but he saw smudges of white on Luck's lips. The sight made him laugh. "Hehehe! Oh, you got- here, let me get that." Jingles offered and moved his hand up. He wiped Luck's mouth with a gloved thumb to rub off the makeup. "Maybe I should have washed my makeup off..." He thought out loud with a smile. The makeup on around his mouth was smudged as well. It was messy in a way one could tell the jester had been making out with someone.

"You know... that was... that was my first kiss... and my second." Jingles admitted with a bashful smile. He glanced away as he felt a little embarrassed.

Luck was shocked. _First? Really?_ He felt bad... Maybe he should have been a bit gentler... But Jingles certainly didn't seem to be complaining, so they could talk about what a crying shame that was later. Instead, Luck chased Jingles'mouth and kissed him,urging his face back towards him.

"Third-" he smiled against the other's lips. "Fourth-" he laughed, breaking off after a few more scattered kisses to the jester's jawline.

"You're already going to have to remove your makeup. Maybe I'll finally get to see what's under that costume?" he suggested and cocked an eyebrow at the man in his arms. The joke was meant lightly, and Jingles had the chance to brush it off if he wanted to.

Jingles laughed against the kisses as Luck pecked him on the lips a couple more times and then proceeded to pepper his jawline with even more kisses. "S-stop! You're gonna get my makeup all over you again!" He giggled, but didn't bother to pull away. If Luck wanted to shower him with kisses, the jester would be more than happy to let him.

He took a moment to catch his breath and relax in Luck's arms. At first Jingles didn't seem to get the joke Luck asked. He reached into one of his pockets to pull out a handkerchief. "You've already seen me without my costume though-" Jingles began to wipe some makeup off of his face, but paused at the realization. He blinked and looked at the tiefling with wide eyes. "Oh, you meant...!" He blushed hard and nervously fidgeted with the cloth in his hands.

The joke had more implications than Luck realized. Not only was a rather intimate suggestion, if he agreed... Jingles might as well reveal what he really was to Luck. "I-I don't... I mean, I would like to but..." Jingles stuttered. He simply wasn't ready. He really liked Luck, but they've known each other for so long without him knowing the truth. Jingles wondered if the man would be upset with him or even end up disliking him for keeping such a secret from him. It was safer to keep things like they were. "I'm sorry Luck, I can't..." He frowned and looked away with shame. He felt even more awkward because he felt like he ruined the moment.

He would be lying if he didn't say Jingles' refusal hurt a little bit, but truthfully, Luck had expected it. He could wait.

The little jester had always been secretive when it came to his clothes. From the first time they'd met and Luck had offered to mend his shirt, there was an air about Jingles... something told Luck that the jester was cagey about what was underneath the makeup and cowl. What could it be? Was there maybe some remnant of his time as a slave - a scar? A brand? He'd thought over it before on long, lonely nights... sometimes even just when he'd walked behind the jester on long treks through the forest. He was a bit too tall to be afforded a proper view of Jingles' rear in the tight costume.

Luck swallowed and brought his mind back to Jingles, planting a gentle peck on his lips and muttering _seven_ under his breath. 

"That's okay," Luck looked into Jingles' eyes; he had to know that he meant this now. "I've waited a long time to kiss you, honey, and I'd wait another lifetime to build your trust. I won't push you." 

Luck bent over to let Jingles slip from his arms, and stood to pull a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket. He walked the few steps to the water and dunked the cloth in, washing off the white that had smeared across his face. 

"Do you think the others are wondering where we ran off to?"

Jingles was relieved to hear that Luck was willing to wait. His smile returned to his face. "Thank you, Luck."

Once out of the man's arms Jingles stretched his back and arms. He then followed Luck's lead and kneeled down by the water to dunk his own handkerchief. Before he rubbed more makeup off of himself he twisted the cloth to squeeze out any excess water so it wouldn't be too runny. Even if their kissing session was over, now was as good as a time to wash off the makeup. It was late in the day and the jester would be much too embarrassed if someone figured out what he was doing out here with Luck by the smudges on his face.

"Hm?" He acknowledged Luck's question, but didn't respond right away. Jingles took a moment to think as he cleaned his face. "Honestly? I don't think Ventus would even notice we're gone." He laughed a little under his breath. The jester had to soak his handkerchief a second time when it got too gunked up with makeup to clean his face. After washing the cloth off a second time he was able to get all of his makeup off with it.

"Why? Do you want to go back?" Jingles asked a follow-up question. He was done cleaning his face so he just sat down by the flowing water. He rung his handkerchief a few more times to get it as dry as it could possibly get without hanging it up. "I... I really like it out here. I enjoy being with you." Without his makeup Jingles' blush was more apparent on his face.

Luck's darksight was good enough to see the purplish tinge that flushed Jingles' cheeks in the darkness. _He enjoys being with me._ He knew it was true, had known if for some time even, but it still made him glow with pride. The night around them was still warm and even though it was fast approaching midnight, Luck found that he wasn't remotely tired yet. In fact, he felt as if he could sit out under the stars all night next to Jingles. Maybe they would. 

"There's no reason to go back just yet," he agreed, squeezing out his handkerchief into the water. Whitish drops bloomed and clouded the water briefly before being swept away by the gentle current. Luck shook off the droplets from his hands and stashed his handkerchief in his inner pocket, teeth shining as he grinned stupidly at Jingles. Once the giddiness of their first kiss had worn off, he was sure he'd feel stupid for all the smiling he was doing. He felt like a teenager again, really.

"Why don't we just sit?" he suggested on the spur of the moment, waving a hand towards the grass. It looked soft and inviting, and without waiting he decided to sit himself down, back curling as he dropped back and lay spread eagle on the grass. Jingles stood above him unmoving. 

"While it's a nice view looking up at you, I think you'd be more comfortable down here." Luck reached up and grasped Jingles' gloved hand gently in his own hand. His large fingers wrapped around the jester's tiny hand and squeezed.

Jingles was happy to hear that Luck didn't want to go back just yet. If he was allowed to the jester would like to spend the entire night out here with him. He stood up once his handkerchief was as dry as it could get at this point and he shoved the damp cloth into his pocket. He then heard Luck's suggestion to sit and looked over at the patch of grass he gestured.

Jingles walked over to the spot and the man had already laid down on the grass. He hesitated for a moment, but Luck grabbed his hand and invited him to lay down with him. The jester blushed and obliged. He first sat down next to the tiefling. Then when he felt comfortable enough he laid down with him. He stared up at the stars between the tree branches and clouds. It was a stunning view.

He inched closer to Luck. Jingles actually wanted to cuddle, but he was being a little shy at the moment. Right now he was fine with feeling the tiefling's body heat next to him. He spoke up to keep a long silence at bay. "Do you... Would you like to know my name? I mean, my actual name. Just promise you won't tell anyone." Jingles figured if he was going to continue to be in an intimate relationship Luck he deserved to know him better. He usually kept his real name under wraps since it was unwise to share it due to his past but... the jester felt like he could trust Luck with this information.

Luck was silent for a few moments as the implications of Jingles'offer hit him unexpectedly.

"That's a lot of trust to put in me," he said in awe, rolling his head to the side to look at Jingles. It _was_ a lot of trust, but Jingles had trusted him before... or rather confessed. That night in the chapel was still a sore point in his mind, but he'd never take their newfound trust for granted after seeing just how savagely the jester could fight when he was hurt. All these thoughts flashed through Luck's mind and he caught himself scowling as he became lost in the memories.

"I always keep secrets," he finally settled on. The silence had gone on too long already. "I suppose it's only fair; you know my name now and you've never revealed it," _as far as I know_. His thoughts were getting intrusive again... and after such a _nice_ evening too. He had to distract himself and so snaked his arm up and around Jingles' torso, inviting him to curl closer into the crook of his arm.

"What did they used to call you?"

Luck did have a point. It was a lot of trust to put in the man, but... maybe he could just reveal his first name. Jingles' full name was something very personal to him. It was only known between him and two other people after all.

It was nice to hear that Luck always kept secrets. Jingles already kind of knew this since the man never outed him as a slave or tried to contact anyone to get him enslaved again. He supposed it was a good thing that he hadn't managed to kill Luck back at the chapel. The jester frowned at the memory. That entire day was left a horrible taste in his mouth.

He cozied up closer to Luck in search for comfort. 'What did they used to call you?' Now Luck may have not meant to, but by the way the question was worded Jingles was reminded of his slave name- a name people used to call him. He tried to push away the boiling hate he had for it. He didn't want tonight to be filled with bad memories. He wanted to be happy and enjoy his time with Luck. He wanted to be able to look back to tonight and remember his first several kisses.

"It's... Kalem." Jingles finally said. His voice was quiet. He whispered his name as if he was afraid the whole forest would hear it. "My name is Kalem." He repeated softly.

_Kalem._ You know how when you meet someone for the first time, their name conjures in your mind an idea of the person? Sometimes it can be a good thing; maybe you knew a Peter who was kind, so you look on this new Peter and impart on them the same familiarity and expectations from that first Peter. Or maybe you knew a Toby who was a bully, got himself in trouble with the guards when he was older and thrown in jail. From that moment, a 'Toby' was always trouble. _Kalem._ Now _there_ was something different about that name. Luck had never met a Kalem before, but Luck _had_ met a Jingles, and a Jingles was trouble; that much was obvious. _Kalem_ brought a new dimension to the person lying beside him in the cool damp grass. This _Kalem_ could be anyone, good or bad, kind or cruel... So far, Kalem had been quiet.

"It's so funny to think of you not as Jingles," Luck confessed, head to the side as he studied the naked lines of Kalem's cheeks. "Maybe it's like how you can't think of me as _my_ name, but I can't think of myself as anything but." 

Luck grew silent, pulled into thought as he mulled over the name. Yeah. It sounded right. With a wiggle, Luck pressed his long leg against Kalem's side and entwined their legs together, body rolling to face his friend. 

"Your parents call you that?" he asked gently, worrying partly in his own mind that there wouldn't be a happy answer to that question, much like his own answer would be. He was curious though. Jingles - well, he was _there_ , he was the jester, the fighter, the stalwart friend; what was Kalem?

Jingles- no, _Kalem_ smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to call me Kalem if you don't want to." He offered. After all, he hasn't referred to Luck as Kratis yet, despite knowing his name. Kalem was simply avoiding using the other's real name so he didn't accidentally say it around people who didn't need to know. Hopefully Luck appreciated that.

He blushed a little when Luck turned to face him. Kalem was going to glance away, but then Luck asked about his _parents_. His smile strained to stay on his face as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. It looked like it was a touchy subject for him. "Yes, they did..." Kalem answered, his quiet tone was now lined with sadness. "But my mother..." He nervously laughed under this breath. " _She_ would sometimes called me 'Luci'- after my middle name, Lucien..." Kalem explained. Originally he wasn't going to reveal anything else than his first name, but Luck had asked. He wanted the man to get to know him better. He wanted to be able to trust him with precious information like this.

"Don't call me that though. Just... It's either Jingles or if we're alone like this, you can call me Kalem." Kalem informed Luck. He sniffled and his tears finally spilled out from his eyes. "I-I'm... I'm sorry it's just... I miss them." Kalem admitted. He frowned and looked away. He had no idea what kind of relationship Luck had with his own parents or if he could understand his sorrow but... This isn't the first time Kalem has cried in front of the tiefling.

Damn, it _was_ touchy. But Jingles had trusted him, and Kalem had come out.

_Kalem Lucien_ Luck knew very little about drow, and even less about half drow. He wondered what the other half of Jingles was... ever since they'd met that first night, the jester was a mystery to him in so many ways. Did he grow up with the other half? Was he always a slave? There was just so much to this little creature that Luck didn't know, and while he certainly had his own secrets -plenty, in fact - he knew learning them would be a long and painful road. They would walk it together.

The tiefling gathered Jingles in his arms. Small as he was, it was all too easy to wrap the drow up in his arms and hold him tight enough to hear the breath squeezed from his chest. 

"I've got you," he mumbled into Jingles' cowl. "And you've got me, Kalem, body and soul." Luck paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kalem shuddered in Luck's arms as he breathed out a shaky sob. He clung to Luck tightly, buried his face into the man's chest, and allowed himself to cry freely for a few moments. He spoke up again once he was calm enough to do so. "I've... never spoke to anyone about this." Kalem started. He paused to debate silently if he should. As he thought he began to appreciate how Luck was holding him. It brought him such warmth and comfort. It reminded him how his parents used to hold him when times were grim. Kalem hoped that Luck would never let go.

It seemed like the jester was fine with being held in silence and wasn't going to reveal anything else, but finally he started to speak again. "My mother and father... they were slaves too." He began to explain in a quiet tone. "I was born into slavery, but my parents still did their best to raise me, show me love, and help me through all of it. No matter how tough it got, I knew I could rely on them to be there..." Tears began to spill out onto his cheeks again as sad memories emerged in his head. He sniffled and rubbed his tears off on Luck's already damp shirt.

"I was selfish... I left them behind... The first chance I got I ran." Kalem clenched his fists as familiar self-hate and anger rose up to his chest. "I should have tried to find a way for all of us to escape... I shouldn't have abandoned them... but I did. I couldn't stand being a slave for another minute- or even a second..." He shook his head and suddenly pulled himself out of Luck's grasp. Kalem sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't even know i-if... if they're still alive. Did they suffer because of me? Were they punished for my actions...?" He held his head and let out a loud sob. "I... I-I'm such... a h-horrible person...! A... a coward...!" Kalem whined in between sobs. He began to hit himself on the head- literally beating himself up over his past actions. The bells on his cowl jingled violently. "...I c-can't go back..." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Hey!" Luck growled, and regretted his tone immediately, forcing himself upright as he snatched at Jingles' hands. "Beating yourself up won't solve anything," he said more quietly, shaking a little with the effort to hold Jingles' arms. He was stronger than he looked.

“The coward lives to fight another day. It wasn’t your battle to join, Kalem,” he whispered, looking into Jingles’ wet eyes. The tears pooled in his eyelids and spilled over his cheeks like little waterfalls. It broke Luck’s heart to see his jester like this.

"Take a deep breath and look at me. You did what you could in circumstances well beyond your control. If your parents loved you, they would have hoped you escaped unharmed. They would have known what it was like to be on the outside, and they'd want that for you no matter the cost." Deep down he desperately hoped that what he was saying was true. Regardless of the veracity of his words, they dripped like honey from his lips; old habits die hard. He was smooth-talking Jingles, he knew it, but it was what his friend needed to calm down. Truth or lie didn't really matter to Luck, so long as what was said was meant with sincerity.

"You're no coward; you're a brave man, and the risk you took paid off the moment you escaped your _hell_. You won, the past has gone, and come what may you're here with me now. The night is quiet, you're surrounded by friends, and just beyond the trees there's a soft, warm bed and hot bath waiting with your name on it. Have you ever had someone wash your hair?" he shuddered with the thrill that came with the thought of running his hands through Jingles' hair. The drow had seemed to have calmed down a little now; well, at least he wasn't smacking himself in the head anymore. Luck stared at him, black eyes boring into gold, and slowly he released his grip on Jingles' wrists. One hand slid down and pulled his gloved hand up to kiss.

"Nothing's more relaxing than having someone massage soap into your hair. Why don't we head back and I'll massage your scalp in the basin in our room - if you like, that is?" he raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. It wasn't meant to be lewd at all, and he hoped Jingles would take it that way. The poor thing needed to relax and get back to the state he was in before they'd sat down. It had been a night of highs and lows, and Luck was determined to finish it on a high.

Kalem glared a little when Luck grabbed him by the wrists, but his expression fell back to a solemn one rather quickly. He tried taking a deep breath like Luck instructed. A sob tried to escape him when he did so. He ended up making a small squeak-like sound when he cut the sob short. Kalem didn't want to risk crying over Luck's words and not hearing him, so he opted to just look at the man instead.

He was surprised that Luck had tears of his own running down his cheeks. Kalem wondered if he caused that and felt like beating himself up again, but Luck still had his wrists. The tiefling's words were more than comforting. They were sweet and sincere. The way Luck spoke to him... Kalem could listen to that voice for hours. What he said seemed to help. The jester no longer tried to pull his arms out of Luck's grasp and his crying was reduced to sniffles.

His face was already blushing with emotion, but Luck's offer to wash his hair made his face burn for a different reason. Before he could answer the man kissed the back of his hand. Kalem's breath caught in his throat. "I-I... I..." He stuttered and swallowed hard. Though his face was still wet from tears, Kalem looked completed enamored. His eyes were wide and stared into Luck's. He was still a tad depressed of course but... it looked like the tiefling's words had gotten to Kalem and then some.

"...Alright." He finally sighed. His brain was too distracted by the conflict of emotions to consider the consequences. A mix of grief for his parents and affection for Luck clouded his judgement. Kalem didn't want to think about it. He just wanted comfort and that's what the tiefling was offering him. Of course he would accept.

Luck pulled Jingles by the hand and the two rose from the grass together. He wished he were shorter... or Jingles were taller - when they were both standing, it was too far a reach for Luck to comfortably hold Jingles' hand, at least not without making Jingles hold his hand up. The image in his mind reminded him too much of a child, and he didn't want it to look as if he were above Jingles... figuratively that is. Instead, Luck let Jingles'' hand go and squeezed the drow's shoulders before removing his hand. It felt like maybe he'd be pushing it by throwing his arm over Jingles' shoulder. It _was_ the perfect height after all.

They walked back to the inn in silence, the only sounds breaking through the night coming from the sleeping birds in the trees and the dirt that crunched under foot. An occasional sniffle from Jingles pierced into the tranquility of the evening, but it heartened Luck to know they were becoming less frequent. Once they spied the lights pooling outside the windows of the inn, Luck spoke again.

"Ventus was going to bed before we left; I don't know about the others," he spoke softly. He was sure the others wouldn't notice them coming back in. He wasn't worried about them wondering where they'd been; he wanted to make sure they didn't ask Jingles to perform. Now wasn't the time.

Upstairs in their room, Luck prepared a basin of water, heating it with a cantrip while he searched for some soap in his bag.

"Try to relax, dear," he said in an effort to soothe the jester behind him in the room. While he couldn't see Jingles, he could hear his agitation behind him. Luck turned around, a bag of fragrant soap clutched in his hands. "Why don't you sit down and take your cowl off?"

Luckily most of the people at the inn had went to bed. Anyone who was still awake were too busy with their own conversations and drinks to pay much attention to the jester and the tiefling. Either way Kalem found himself hiding behind Luck a little. He kept his head down as they walked passed the random travelers and to the room upstairs.

Once in the room Kalem grew nervous. He fidgeted by the door as he debated on leaving and hiding in his own room for the night. Even though Luck was facing away from him, the tiefling seemed to know that he was uneasy. _"Try to relax, dear."_ Kalem took in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

In some ways this felt like the first night he visited Luck in his room, but in many ways it was different. His costume didn't need to be repaired this time. No, now he was here to get his hair washed by Luck of all things. Kalem crossed the room and pulled out a chair to sit down on. He began to pull on his cowl, which caused the bells on it to jingle. Amongst the struggle he did a little hand movement to cast a spell. Kalem hoped he hid it well enough that Luck wouldn't notice.

After some effort the cowl was finally taken off. Kalem sighed in relief. It felt like his head could breath again. His short hair was a mess, but that was expected for someone who had a cowl on all day. Kalem tossed the cowl onto a nearby desk. It looked unusually flat without the jester's head in it.... He glanced at Luck to see what he was doing. The jester was still rather anxious and it looked like he would bolt if the tiefling moved too fast or did something unexpected.

"I-" _gasp_ Luck tried to stop himself but, rather embarrassingly, the breath caught in his throat as he turned and saw Jingles sitting on the chair with his cowl removed. He was so dashing like that with his short black hair spiked up from the cowl being on it all day.

"I forgot what you looked like under the cowl," Luck admitted with a blush. It had been so long since that first night they'd met and he was surprised how quickly the memory of Jingles without makeup or cowl. Luck dragged Jingles across the basin on the chair with a smirk, one hand on the back of the chair, one carrying the hot water. With a gentle hand, Luck pressed Jingles' forehead back and tipped him so his head leaned back over the sink.

"Close your eyes and relax," Luck purred and began to pour the warm water over Jingles' head slowly. He wet the drow's hair and gently rubbed some soap through his matted spikes. Once the hair was good and soapy, Luck changed the angle of his fingers and scraped his pointed nails gently across Jingles' scalp, scratching lightly with both hands through his hair. The thought of the tingling feeling Jingles would be experiencing was enough to give Luck goosebumps up his arms.

"That feel nice?"

Kalem did his best to relax and closed his eyes as instructed. He didn't want soap to get in his eyes at the very least, but he found it hard to calm himself.

There was something a little odd going on. At first it wasn't as noticeable, but the warm water flowed down through Kalem's head and hair in a peculiar pattern- as if it was moving around some unseen shapes. It became much more obvious after Luck started to scrub Kalem's scalp. His hands would often bump and scrape across.... _something_ on the sides of the jester's head. Kalem found that he was enjoying the sensation until... Luck stopped. His eyes shot open in realization. Oh _gods, no._ He jumped out of the chair and went straight for the door. Kalem paused a couple steps away from the exit. It was either Luck saw him for what he was or... some random travelers would. Given the situation he knew which he'd prefer more.

Kalem turned to face Luck and hung his head in shame. As he dismissed the magic the illusion flickered between him looking like the familiar half-drow and him having _horns_. When the spell wore off it wasn't a half-drow standing before Luck; Kalem appeared to actually be a _tiefling_.

His horns were a distinct and familiar shape. Why, they looked identical to the shape of his jester's cowl! This whole time, Kalem had been cleverly hiding his true features, and now all of his secrets were exposed by one stupid mistake. He put too much trust into Luck and let him get too close...

A thousand thoughts raced through Luck's mind as he stood there, hands frozen in mid air and dripping with soap. _Of course he's a tiefling - you knew his parents were tieflings! Why did he hide it then? You **were** wondering where his horns were. Can you see his tail? God, why does he look like he's about to cry? You know why he'd hide being a tiefling... why hide it from you? He still doesn't trust you, does he?_

Luck shook his hands gently and reached for a towel to dry them off. It was something to do while he wiped the betrayal from his face and steeled his voice.

"I won't tell anyone, you know," he finally settled on, balling up the towel and looking Jingles in the eyes.

There were so many bitter replies that popped into his head then. Luck had tried everything to be open with Jingles and yes, there were some things in the jester's past that understandably made him hesitant to trust others, but some days it felt like Luck was banging his head against a brick wall. He'd _never_ revealed any of Jingles' secrets, tried his **damnedest** to repent for the sins he'd committed (which he'd done with the intention of _helping_ his tiefling kind, mind you), and it seemed like at every turn, Jingles was ready to turn a cold shoulder. Maybe it was time to slow it down. If Jingles really wanted to trust him, that was the jester's choice, and Luck pushing him obviously would have very little influence on the final outcome.

"Maybe it's time for bed," he said as blankly as he could manage. He wasn't angry, really, just conceding.

Kalem waited for a furious response from Luck, but the man was able to keep his voice level. Still, the jester could tell he was upset- maybe even hurt- that he had found out Kalem was a tiefling this way. He didn't intend for it to happen like this or so soon. It wasn't that he didn't trust Luck- Kalem was just waiting for the right time. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Luck's feelings.

Upon closer inspection there was some odd things about Kalem's true features. For one, his would have been pointed ears had the pointed ends cut or ripped off. Either way the removal looked like it had been painful since the removal did not look clean or precise judging from what was left of his ears. His tail remained unseen. Kalem could still be hiding it, or he didn't have one. Knowing his past as a slave, it wouldn't be a surprise if it had been cut off at one point.

"...I'm sorry, _Kratis_." Kalem finally spoke up. "I really am- I... I should have told you sooner-" A sting in his eye made him pause his words and hiss in pain. Inevitably, some soap had slid down his forehead and into his eye. He tried to rub at his eye to soothe it. That made it worse. His eye teared up at the intrusion and Kalem just opted to hold his eye. He used his other hand to wipe his forehead to prevent the same thing from happening to his other eye.

A part of Kalem wanted to leave, but he'd feel awkward stumbling back to his own room with a head full of soapy hair. A bigger part of him wanted to stay and make things right with Luck. "I hide this from _everyone_ , but you... I shouldn't have hid it from you. I'm sorry..." He apologized again with a frown.

"You don't have to apologise," Luck swallowed, his eyes roaming over Jingles' form, searching from the tips of his curling horns to the toes of his jester's shoes. Why had he never considered this before? The tiefling in front of him was so small, and the scars across his shortened ears made Luck sick just to look at. While Kratis may have had a tough upbringing, it had clearly been a lot different to the jester's own. While he was tall, well-fed and free from most of the scars that could tell his past, Jingles was a mess that practically screamed _I came from Hell_. 

Watching Jingles trying to stand up with all the soap suds in his hair would have almost been amusing if not for the gravity of the situation, and Luck could see some soap had already rolled into Jingles' golden eyes.

"Here," Luck came forward slowly with the bunched-up towel in hand. "Press that to your eye and it'll get the sting out," he instructed, and took the opportunity to pace slowly around Jingles...

_You were right._

"No tail?" Luck asked, an eyebrow raised as he circled back on his friend. The soap seemed to have been dealt with now so he could look the other straight in the eye. "Or still disguising it?" It probably came out as an interrogation, but Luck didn't really care to keep up any façade now. His heart thudded hard in his chest as a horrific thought came to mind and he hoped sincerely that it wasn't true.

"Thank you..." Kalem thanked Luck when he gave him the bunched up towel. He pressed it against his eye as instructed. The stinging slowly eased up.

The jester felt a little nervous with Luck circling him like that. He wondered what the man was doing. Maybe he was just looking at him? Without the illusions, lies, makeup, and full costume, Kalem knew he looked fairly different... He was short and thin and maybe that wasn't too unusual for a half-drow... but for a tiefling? It was obvious Kalem was starved and malnourished most of his life. His body clearly could not grow properly due to his upbringing.

He flinched slightly when Luck brought up his tail. Kalem didn't like thinking what had happened to it, but as long as he was revealing everything to Luck he might as well tell the man. "Not quite. I don't really need magic to hide it..." Kalem told Luck. There was some movement in one of his pant-legs. Soon a skinny tail slipped out from behind him. The tail had to push his pants down slightly to come out, as his costume wasn't tailored for someone with a tail. Along with being thin like the rest of him, the end of his tail ended in a blunt scar. Similar to his ears, it looked like the tip of his tail had been cut off.

"I wasn't exactly the most... 'obedient' when I was a slave, so one of the times I acted out they had the end of my tail cut off as punishment." Kalem explained. His tail instinctively wrapped around his left leg at the memory. "I'm sure they would have eventually cut the whole thing off, but after the first time I started hiding it. Maybe they forgot I had it?" He shrugged and looked down at his tail sadly. "It used to have a pointed end to it... looked like an arrowhead."

April 17, 2019

It was so strange seeing a long thin tail snake out from Jingles' pantleg... It just didn't seem _right_. Luck's stomach clenched at the admission that the blunted uneven end was the result of _punishment_. The implication was too reminiscent of the final months of the civil conflict he'd been a part of so many years ago in Crestport. Cuttings had happened, infrequently at first, and those who had fallen victim to the blade of guards and citizens alike had hidden their disfigurement in shame, but when the conflict had reached a head and _horns_ had been attacked... Luck's skin turned to goosebumps all over - he suddenly felt aware of the shift of material across his arms and legs and how uncomfortable he felt in his own skin.

"That would have suited you," Luck replied, his voice thick with a rising anger. _The halflings would have **hated** it._

Red flared in his eyes and his thoughts suddenly to the long-dead King Sam and the _swine_ that Luck had sold for over the years. Luck's fists clenched as he tried to hold in his anger, but it was a swiftly-lost battle.

" _ **SWINE!**_ " he roared, punching at the support pillar in the wall and shaking the inn, hand throbbing for his trouble. He pulled back his knuckles to see the satisfying drops of blood begin to pool across his skin. "Who did it?" he asked more calmly, still examining his knuckles and trying to hold in the anger lest he scare Jingles away. He hadn't moved yet but he knew his friend was itching to make a run for it. Anger wasn't the best move now, but he couldn't contain himself. He'd worked _so hard_ and lost **so many friends** to keep the tieflings from falling victim to slavery, and everything had been a lie. There he was, standing in an inn with a stunted, broken tiefling - the most _amazing, talented_ tiefling he'd ever met - and now all he could see were the scars that marred his body and felt his hand was the one to blame. Curses spewed from his mouth and he spat his words across the room.

"I need _names_ , Kalem. We're going to **kill them** , and then Beldroth is going to _**PAY**_."

Kalem jumped back at Luck's sudden outburst. It was a surprise to see the man swiftly turn to anger. At first, he was a little confused at who or what Luck was angry at. Soon it was clear that he wasn't angry at him- thank the gods- but at the ones who hurt him. It seemed like Luck wanted to kill whoever ruined his ears and tail and this 'Beldroth' as well. Kalem understood Luck's rage. He's felt his own seething hatred as well but...

He carefully walked up to Luck and gently pressed the towel against his bleeding knuckles. "The one who cut my tail was Vance." Kalem said, his own mix of rage and sadness rising up in his chest. He hated thinking about what happened to him. He hated _them_ and what they had done to him. "My ears... were thanks to Leavitt a-and Prisca." Kalem scowled at the memory. He remembered how he struggled, begged, and apologized, but nothing he did stopped them from tearing into his ears. Not even his own parents were able to protect him. They could only try to comfort their child after the ordeal was over.

Kalem turned away. Tears were now threatening to spill out from his eyes. His thoughts were intruded by the worse of memories as he remembered every single person, their faces, their names, and what they did. "Aelianus, M-medraut, Carlisa... King Sam." He listed off names, his voice quiet and shaking. "... I could list names all night." Kalem admitted. He turned back to face Luck. His golden eyes were filled with a smoldering rage. Furious, hot tears ran down his cheeks. Despite his trembling anger, the jester remained relatively level.

"As much as I **loathe** them all, as much as I want that whole city to _burn_ to the ground.... w-we can't just go and kill them." Kalem told Luck. "Not without a plan. I... I don't want a repeat of what happened when I killed the king." He didn't want to get arrested again. There was no way he'd get out of jail next time if he got caught. They would have his head for sure. And if Luck got caught? Kalem didn't want to think about that they would do to his dear friend.

"But let's save that for another day. Why don't you rinse my hair and we can spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company?" The jester suggested and forced a smile on his face. He didn't want to deal with all this turmoil tonight. He was too tired. It was touching to know that the man cared about him enough to want to literally murder those who have harmed him, but Kalem didn't like seeing Luck so worked up.

Luck flinched Jingles pressed the damp towel to his bleeding knuckles. He didn't deserve that tenderness from Jingles, from anyone really.

_"The one who cut my tail was Vance."_ Luck was silent as he burned the names into his memory. _Vance, Leavitt, Prisca..._ The list went on longer than he'd imagined it would.; there were a lot of people who would _pay_ for what they'd done to Kalem.

He listened, the anger ebbing from his bones as Jingles tried to calm him down, and much to his surprise, it worked.

_"_ _Why don't you rinse my hair?"_ the little tiefling had asked, and Luck's heart pounded a bit quicker at the invitation. With a nod and a forced smile of his own, Luck guided them back to the chair and watched Jingles sit back against the basin once more.

"I'll have to use one hand," Luck admitted with a blush and started running his sharp fingers through Jingles' hair. It was much easier to massage his scalp now the horns had been revealed, so he ran his fingertips around the horns and scratched just where the skin finished. He knew that's where it felt best to touch, and the implications of his being familiar with tiefling bodies caused Luck to raise an eyebrow at his own intrusive thoughts. He really had to get Jingles out of his system... or into it.

"Thank you, Kalem," Luck said softly as he rolled his sleeves back down and loosened the first few buttons of his dress shirt. "For trusting me, I mean. I- uh-" Luck stumbled with the emotions that he was trying to reconcile. It was late, and he was getting tired, but he wanted to speak before they parted for bed. "I'm so lucky-" he laughed wryly, "lucky that we met, that you let this old bastard in. So thanks."

Kalem was relieved that Luck had agreed to rinse his hair. There would be no more anger and painful memories- just new happier ones. He was eager to return to his seat. If he wasn't so physically tired he would have flipped back into it. Once he was settled he leaned back and closed his eyes. The man informed him that he would have to use one hand, but Kalem understood and didn't mind.

The massage on his scalp felt even better now that he didn't have to worry about hiding his horns. Luck seemed to know what he was doing. Kalem couldn't help but to moan a little when the man scratched around his horns. Gods, did that feel marvelous...

It felt like as soon as the massage started, it ended just as quickly. Kalem sat up and pouted just for a moment. He smiled gently at Luck's words. The man _stuttered_ \- usually he was an expert at speaking. Kalem found it cute.

"I think we're both lucky." He replied. "I never thought I would meet someone I could actually _be myself_ around... I thought I would always have to be Jingles. So, you're welcome and thank you." Kalem got up and suddenly wrapped his arms around Luck to give him a hug. His tail had long since uncurled from his leg and was swaying happily.

After a few moments he broke the hug and backed up to look Luck in the eyes. "Would it... would it be okay if I stayed with you for the night?" He glanced away shyly with a light blush on his cheeks. "It's just- I think I'll sleep better with someone holding me..."

Luck was caught off-guard by the hug but put his arms around Jingles as best he could anyway. The smaller tiefling really _was_ short - his face was pressed squarely into his chest when he hugged him close. Jingles' breath was warm against the thin material of his shirt. It felt so lovely to have someone so close, so he visibly deflated when Jingles pulled away.

Looking him in the eyes, Jingles asked if he could then spend the night!

_OhmygodsyespleaseI'llholdyouforevermytinyloveI'vebeenwaitingforthis_ Luck smiled and popped the last few buttons of his shirt.

"I'd like that a lot," he smirked and his self-assured confidence came surging back as fast as the flush on Jingles' face. Luck said nothing more as he kicked his boots off and turned to hang his dress shirt off the post of the bed. He pulled the tie out of his hair with a flick of his wrist and whipped with his belt from his pants in one smooth movement. He laughed a little to himself and was glad he wasn't facing Jingles as he drew the bedsheets down, slipped inside, and flipped the opposite side open for Jingles. He hoped the jester would forget about the pyjamas that were probably ready to put on back in his room and instead slide straight into the covers. He'd never slept with someone like this before - and he'd never admit it! - so he was eager to blow out the lamps and feel Jingles' warmth against his chest.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" he teased gently and blew out the lamp on his bedside table, leaving only the candle by the basin to light the room. His view of Jingles was _perfect_ like that, illuminated by the tiny flickering flame. _If you let me hold you, I might not ever let you go._

Kalem's smile widened when Luck agreed. He awkwardly watched the man undress a little and his blush burned at some intrusive thoughts. He shook his head to push them away. Kalem was brought back to reality by Luck's teasing question. The man was already in bed and the other side was open for him. He took a step forward and then paused.

By the jingle of his shoes he was reminded that he was still wearing most of his costume. He could leave to go change, but honestly he would rather hop into the bed right now. This wouldn't be the first time he's slept in his costume and it most certainly wouldn't be the last either.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to take his jingling shoes off and then turned to settle himself into the covers. The only other people he ever shared a bed with was his parents, so this was a new experience for him. Still he scooted close to Luck to snuggle against him. Kalem loved how warm the man was; the warmth made him feel safe. "Good night, Kratis..." He mumbled out before he closed his eyes.

Luck watched Jingles slide into the bed and press himself against his chest, curling in to the warmth his body was giving off on waves. Luck settled down and waved his hand across at the candle across the room and it extinguished with a puff, plunging then into darkness.

"Sdyye sydd, Kalem," he whispered against his curled horns and pressed his lips in the barest kiss.


End file.
